Little Quarter Yokai
by SilberEngel
Summary: Kagome is pregnent, Inuyasha doesn't know...
1. Prolouge

Hello Everybody! Yes yes I am ubsesed with Inuyasha.. This is my second fanfic! I'm hoping to make it REALLY long and REALLY good. E-mail me if there's something you don't understand, I'm veryhapy to answer questions! (Even if they're dumb ones) I'll try to update as soon a possible. Ok? Ok!  
  
Now, on to the fic.  
  
Kagome stood at the edge of a cliff, gazing at an amber setting sun, golden sunrays lighting her face. It would have been nice to look at, raising her spirits, but the color gold also reminded her of something she was a bit reluctant to think about right now; and that was Inuyasha. Although Kagome was in love with him, and he returned her love, there were so many things she was frightened about. Tomarrow, finally, Inuyasha would battle Naraku. And what could be scarier then ones boyfriend going into battle without a good chance that he would come back? No shit Kagome was scared! And what about. Kagome did not finish her thought, gently touching her stomach, her lips curling up into a small, sad, smile, all her own. When would she tell Inuyasha? Her and Inuyasha had been sleeping together for some time now, so he would probably only expect such news. Kagome sighed and looked down in despair. Why oh why did life have to be so complicated?  
  
Just then, Kagome heard almost inaudible footsteps behind her. Inuyasha. She pivoted slightly, glanced at him said a quick and defeated "Hi Inuyasha." and turned back to looking at the sunset. Gingerly, in the same indudible manner, Inuyasha crept up to her from behind, putting his chin near her ear and his right arm gently around her waist. His free hand slipped into hers, as he held her close to his chest whispering, "What's wrong my Kagome?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip, still staring at the sun, and softly replied "I'm afraid Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha looked questionably at her, asking "Of what? Naraku? Kagome, I'll have you know, he won't be able to lay a finger on you before he's done with me, and that's to say, her has a pretty bad chance of hurting you."  
  
Kagome once again smiled sadly responding "Not me. You."  
  
Looking a bit shocked and perhaps somewhat offended, the hanyou said defiantly "That wont happen. It. it just won't. Please don't cry." for that was just what Kagome looked like she was about to do.  
  
"But it's just that-" Kagome stopped her self from speaking, suddenly conscious of what she had almost done. She didn't want him to know, not yet at least, and he seemed so sure that he would live though the battle with Naraku. Kagome finished up her thought with "Never mind."  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha sounded concerned "Whatever's bothering you, you really don't have to tell me now. I WILL come out alive from that battle." Her let go of her, turned her around, and putting his hands shaky on her shoulders, said, "I. I promise."  
  
Kagome nodded and even managed to smile a little, as inuyasha softly brushed his lips to hers. With out saying a word, but for the first time, Kagome truly believed Inuyasha would come out unharmed from fighting Naraku. Her small smile turned into a grin as she was lifted into Inuyasha's arms (he was slightly blushing ^_^), flying off to camp, just as the sun had set.  
  
^*^*^ On returning to camp, Inuyasha and Kagome were met by their friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Sango smiled at them and immediately offered them some of the fish they had been made for dinner. Inuyasha graciously accepted and sat down cross-legged, proceeding to stuff his face, along with the rest of the crew, who sat doing the same. Kagome however, declined. It had gotten dark as of the sun setting, and the fire looked nice, lightly illuminating the faces of her four friends. Shippou had already finished and lay on his back groaning about eating too much. Sango was chuckling to herself about Shippou and Miroku was talking to Inuyasha about the best way to attack Naraku. It was such a nice picture, all of her friends sitting there, Kagome decided then and there that she would never forget any of them. She sighed, in what she seemed like and unobtrusive manner, but her friends heard her anyway.  
  
Sango looked at her and questioned "What's up, Kagome-chan?  
  
"Yeah what's the matter, you've been quiet all night." Shippou said though a mouth full of food he had decided he still wanted.  
  
Kagome wiped the far-away look of her faced and focussed her eyes on Sango and Shippou, and was about to say she was fine and just a little tired, when they suddenly heard a noise though the trees. It was distant at the time, but obviously coming in their direction at a very fast pace. Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku all snapped into a defense position, bows, fists, and giant boomerangs raised. Inuyasha looked up a little surprised at his friend actions, and said absently "Oh don't bother guys. It's just Fluffy and Rin. I already smelt them."  
  
The group heaved sighs of relief and sat down. Despite Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's turbulent past, they now had made peace and Sesshoumaru was expected to be here tonight to help with the Naraku fight tomorrow. Then, as Kagome had silently predicted, a small girl about the age of seven leapt out from the trees.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed, sprinting to Kagome and hugging her around the neck.  
  
Kagome grinned and said "It's nice to see you too Rin."  
  
Rin let go of Kagome and started dancing around the fire saying " Rin is SOOOO happy to see you all!! I've missed you guys SOOOOO much!!"  
  
Sango gave Kagome a amused look and stated, "We missed you too Rin."  
  
Rin grinned at them, practically bursting with excitement, when Inuyasha asked "So where's Flu- I mean Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Oh he's here. Hold on a sec, ok? Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are you? Inuyasha- sama wants to se ya!"  
  
A pretty-boy looking man stepped out from among the trees making him self know to the group. His face was hard and serious, though he did not look like a normal yokai, for his face showed hidden sighs of emotion, a thing forbidden in the yokai business. "Hey." Said Inuyasha, looking vaguely interested and very absorbed in eating his dinner; he didn't even look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should really be sleeping. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgement, putting his food down and standing up, looking his half-brother in the eye. "Yeah you too." He looked the rest of the group. "You guys wanna stay at Kaede's hut tonight?"  
  
They nodded slightly. Satisfied, he turned to Sesshoumaru and asked him the same. When he accepted, the group headed quickly back to Keade's hut, silenced in their thoughts.  
  
~*~ That night  
  
Although Kagome was supposed to be asleep, she clearly was not, although all around her, the others were in deep slumber. Kagome was now not only scared of Naraku, but also of her both wonderful and terrifying news. Questions that had surprisingly never come to her mind in the past were suddenly arising and bubbling in her mind, like burning hot water splashing onto her skin. It was all about on subject. Where would her baby live? What would s/he think of his/her strange and awkward life? Where, or more particularly when, would s/he live? And what terrified Kagome most of all, is what on earth would her baby look like?  
  
S/he would be half hanyou, and that meant a quarter yokai.  
  
Kagome was in deep trouble.  
  
S/N (SilberEngel's note) Well? What do you think? Go ahead and hit the little blue botton then! You know you want to. ^_^ 


	2. Six Years Old

~*~ Chapter one, Six Years Old  
  
Five year old Aina lay her bed, facing the ceiling, staring into blackness. That was all her eyesight would allow, dark air, not even the moon and stars were visible, for her window was closed and locked, even though it was the middle of summer. The door was locked as well, she was trapped in her own domain; the surprising thing was that's she was trapped by her own mother. Although Aina was smart, for a five-year-old that is, she was having a hard time understanding her mother's actions. Her young mother, Kagome, had always seemed so caring and kind; why had she locked Aina in her own room? And also, it was her birthday! Kagome hadn't even allowed her a party, and had seemed nervous all day. Aina looked at her clock. The neon green numbers flashed 9:41 PM; in three minutes she would be six years old. I wish mamma could be here to spend my birthday with me, Aina thought. Where was she? Only an hour ago, Kagome had practically thrown Aina into her room, saying no more than, "Be quiet and don't turn on the light!" Why was Kagome acting so strange? Aina was really getting scared now. What if Kagome had abandoned her? Should she scream? Aina was about to yell, "MAMMA WHERE ARE YOU?!?" When she remembered her mothers' words; 'Be quiet.' Aina loved Kagome and wanted to obey her but she was also very scared. Confusion and frustration rose within her small heart as she tried to comprehend her situation. Again she glanced at the clock, and this time the numbers flashed 9:43. Just one more minuet until Aina Higurashi turned six years old. Silent tears flowed down her checks, she didn't care though, she was alone, in the pitch black of night, and about to turn six with no one around. Aina held her breath as she waited for the clock to say 9:44. The seconds seemed like hours, and Aina felt stranger and stranger as her birthday crept nearer. It was odd. as if she was changing in some way; the top of her head and fingernails felt particularly uncomfortable. And inside her, she felt as if she was bursting with energy, her heart raced, her blood felt like it was on fire, and she had a sudden urge to run, let out some of her energy. When the clock finally stuck her time of birth, she felt like a completely different Aina. She was breathing hard, in short gasping sputters, Crying quite loudly by now, and was wondering what the heck was wrong with her. At that moment, Kagome burst into the room, becoming face to face with a confused crying girl. "Gather you things Aina. Where're leaving now." At this point, Aina was completely confused. Leave? Why? Where? Questions swarmed Aina's mind, she opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by her mother saying in a sad and bitter tone "Hurry. I want to leave as soon a possible." before scampering to gather her own things. "But wait mamma!" Aina cried desperately. "I. I." But Aina was talking to no one. Frustrated, angry tears started to fall down her hard yet delicate cheeks, making anger bubble within her, and rage towards her mother flowing though out her veins. But despite all this, Aina bit her lip, dried her tears, and gathered her clothes. Aina had always been like that, tough, and had always hated show lots of emotion, for to her, it was a sign of weakness.  
  
When Aina was done packing, she left her room to find her mother, who was siting on the couch, absorbed in stuffing some clothes into a small blue duffel bag. Aina put of a bold face to hide her confusion and sadness, and said bluntly "I'm ready."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at her and said in a small tone "Good." Then added, walking over to her and knelling putting her shoulder on her daughters, "Someday this will all make sense." She bit her lip and managed to squeeze another weak smile "I promise."  
  
Aina stood up a little bit straighter and lied "Ok Mama. I trust you." It's not that Aina didn't trust her mother, it's just that she wasn't ok with the situation. What was happening with her body? Her fingernails had become harder and longer, and on her head, were those. ears???  
  
But Aina didn't have time to ponder these things; she would just have to trust her mother, who was putting some kind of big blackish brown cloak on that Aina had never seen before. It covered all of her mother's body, including her face and hands, with only two small eyeholes for her to see out of. Aina wondered what it was, but did not say anything, for, her mother looked concerned and nervous as she put on the tattered cloak. To Aina's surprise, Kagome also had a medium sized blanket of the same material, which she quickly laid on the floor. Kagome look sadly and Aina, and as if it hurt her deeply to say the words, Kagome sputtered "Get in it, hold still, and don't make a sound until I say to"  
  
Aina raised her eyebrows. Get in the blanket? Her stubborn nature told her to refuse, but there was something about the look on her mothers face. it was as if there was a lonely fire in her eyes. she looked hurt and alone. maybe some what distant. so Aina simply did what she was told. And without a word, her mother covered her in the blanket and picked her up.  
  
From then on, Aina was not exactly sure where she was going. She felt herself being carried though the apartment corridor, the ghostly dinging sound the elevator made when there was no one talking, and the slight whoosh of cold air she always felt when she entered the parking garage under her apartment. She heard the door- or was it the trunk? - of her station wagon open, and felt her and the blanket being lifted into it. The car started, rolling rickety along the bumpy concrete ground.  
  
And Aina waited. There was nothing she could do now, she was locked away in the dark once again, and she finally had time to think about her mother. And she suddenly realized just how weird her situation was.. I mean really, a six year old girl, warped in a dirty blanket, stuffed in the trunk of a car, all alone, on her birthday.. Something was definitely strange. And then Aina was struck with a horrible thought. is mama abandoning me???  
  
She cried.  
  
And she remembered the only thing her Kagome had ever said about Aina's father.  
  
"He was brave and at times a bit arrogant, but everyone knew he loved me dearly. He died in car crash before you were born."  
  
"I wish" Aina whispered to herself "I wish my daddy were here. Maybe he could tell me what's going on."  
  
S/N Ok then. HIT THE LITTLE BLUE BOTTON! You know you waaaaaaaaaant tooooooooo. ^_^ 


	3. Mammas and Dreams

Like always, if something is confusing, e-mail me. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPIE! By the way INU IS NOT DEAD! I promise the story will explain everything. If there is something you REALLY don't understand however, or you just have a small question, I would be more than happy to answer all of them. Enjoy!  
  
~*~Chapter Two, Mamas and Dreams  
  
"Mama!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mama!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"MAMA!!!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Kagome banged on her mother's door, helpless tears streaming relentlessly from her eyes. "Mama. Mama please answer." It had started to rain, harshly but steadily, and Kagome was so afraid, she could hear her own heart beating, drumming obtrusively in her throat. It was as if everything in Kagome's whole world depended on whether her mother came to the door or not.. And in a way. It actually did.  
  
Finally, a middle aged looking women open the door just a crack. When she saw who was waiting there, she gasped silently and whispered, "Kagome! Kagome its you! I've been waiting all night. Where is.?"  
  
"In the trunk. I know she suspects something, I can see it in her eyes. What am I going to do? This is so much scarier than what I had imagined. I wish. I wish."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked sympathetically at her daughter, and said bravely, "I know what you wish Kagome. But you have to be brave. Now please come in side, you're getting all wet. I'll get Aina. Grandpa and Souta are in the kitchen, go see them." Kagome nodded and went into her former house. She was not normally so cowardly, but it was all so hard for her. And she hadn't seen him in so long.  
  
Aina heard a voice. It was calling her name, seeming distant, although it was probably just muffled by the door of the trunk. "Aina!" it called. It was a bit quiet, as if it was trying to be heard by Aina, and only Aina, but it sounded as if it were wanting for her to hear so much. It was not her mother, although it had the sweet welcoming tone that reminded her so much of Kagome. The voice sounded brave, like Kagome's normal voice, but different. Older. It was Grandma! However, Aina was not fooled. Her mother had told her that she was not to move or call out until her mother specifically said, and Aina was not about to disobey Kagome. She held still.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the trunk. "Aina!" she whispered. "Aina where are you?" She looked down at the blanket. Lifting it up a bit, she saw the ebony hair, and, as she had expected, silvery ears of Aina. "Aina! Aina it's me, Grandma! Aina?" But Aina didn't budge. 'You have to be strong!', Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself, picking the blanket, with Aina in it, up.  
  
When she got back in side, Kagome was crying on the couch, and a twelve- year-old Souta was holding her hand trying to comfort her. "Please sis! It's ok! Please stop crying!" Mrs. Higurashi set the blanket down next to Kagome, saying to Kagome's grandpa "Dad, go park the car around back. Here's the key. Souta, gather all of your sister and niece's things and bring them down to the basement."  
  
Grandpa nodded and Souta said "Hai.", before rushing out of the room.  
  
With them gone, Mrs. Higurashi went over and sat next to her daughter, lifting her chin so they were eye-to-eye. "You HAVE to be brave Kagome. You're the Mama here, not me. She's scared, she won't move. She wants answers Kagome, and I'm not going to be the one to give them to her!"  
  
Seeing as Kagome was not going to get much sympathy from her mother, she did what she knew she had to. Drying her eyes, she gently lifted the blanket from Aina. She swallowed hard and said softly to her still daughter, "Aina? Aina it's me, Mama. You can move and speak now. I know you probably want some answers."  
  
Aina sat up and looked at her "Yes." She stated bluntly "I do."  
  
Kagome looked at her mother. "I think I'm going to have to talk to him before I tell her anything. I might say the wrong thing."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I can't blame you for that. You should leave as soon a possible, but spend the night here first." She looked to Aina and added, "And at least tell your poor daughter SOMETHING."  
  
Kagome looked back to her daughter. "Aina, I want you to listen carefully to what I am about to say. You're going to have to do everything grandma tells you until I get back. She's the boss now. Your going to have to sleep in the basement for now, don't worry, grandma fixed it up for you, and nobody must know you're here. I promise to give you answers to everything else when I get back. Got it?"  
  
Aina looked at her feet regarding this for a moment, and finally said, "Yes Mama, show me to my room."  
  
~*~ That night, midnight  
  
There were no windows in the basement, just lights; so, Aina had nothing to stare out at. Her only choice was sleep, which was a choice that happened to come instinctively.  
  
And therefore, she dreamt. Her dream was not so abnormal; it was about someone she dreamt of often, ever since she could remember. A man. A man with long silver hair. And dog-ears. And claws and teeth.. He was very strong. But this dream was different. In all the other dreams, he had scared her, that dog-boy, and he had always been running from demons or fighting them. Running. that's what he was doing in this dream. But, again, it was different. This time, he was running towards someone, with an excited happy expression etched into his face. Faster and faster he flew though the trees, running though the windless forest, and finally, with a jolt, reached a well that Aina had never seen before. Then, time seemed to stop. He stood, with his hair blowing with a soft gust, facing a girl with ebony black hair, whose hair was also blowing in the wind softly and steadily, in the same rhythmic motion that his did. It was. It was. Mamma! She was smiling. Smiling at the dog-boy. who was also smiling.  
  
It was such pretty picture, they looked content, relived, and as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. The sun was out, and there was a glorious display of vegetation all around them. Suddenly time started again, she ran to his embrace, and they were laughing and crying, spinning around, unable to speak with happiness. Like a family. Happiness. Family. And when Aina awoke, she was thirsty for both of those things.  
  
*Clears throat* Ahem. I would just like to make an announcement that for those of you who like Inuyasha humor, please read the story (its in my list of favs) Kagome's Diary. ITS SOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY! Enjoy!  
  
Anyewho. CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!  
  
More chappies comeing soon! 


	4. Reunited!

HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you for all the reviws! You have made SilberEngel a very happy person! Well you know the drill then. If anything is counfusing, PLEASE ask me any questions you have, big or samll, and I would be MORE THAN HAPPY to answer them. Ok, on to chapter 4.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three, Reunited! Unfortunately, Aina awoke after her mother was already gone. Kagome's mother came down to the basement, as Kagome was frustratedly (A/N: Is that a word? If it is I spelled it wrong. Oh well. ^_^) looking for a bag to stuff some clothes into.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled a little to herself, remembering all the times Kagome had gotten frustrated before she went though the well, all those years ago. Then, she grinned in remberence and went upstairs, without Kagome even noticing she had came or gone. When she returned, Kagome was trying hard to stuff her clothes into her to-small duffel bag. Again Mrs. Higurashi smiled, walking up to her oblivious daughter, saying, "Looking for this?" handing her a large yellow backpack, that she had filled with food.  
  
Kagome smiled, saying "Yeah." And then added "Thanks."  
  
~*~ Fifteen minuets later  
  
The well. The well the well the well. It was calling to her, wineing and begging her to jump, twisting her soul and making her heart race. It was wanting so much for her to come, asking and asking such as a discontent child would.  
  
Kagome put her hand on the stone brick of the well, covered in jade moss. It was not cold as one would have imagined, but it was warm, curing her soul with magic and tension that seemed to flow though her veins with just one touch. The first time she had went though that well, the magic was there, but fright had made her oblivious to it. Now, now her heart searched for it, seeking it above her fright and rising it up to the surface of her mind, and she was not afraid.  
  
"Scared?" Mrs. Higuashi questioned, looking at her daughter's deep expression.  
  
Kagome grinned wildly at her mother. "Nah. In fact I feel so much better now that I'm going to see him and I can't wait to tell Aina that her father is still alive." She blushed and added, "I miss him."  
  
"I know that Kagome. Now you go. It's the only thing to do." Kagome smiled again, saying, "Right. I'll be back!" before jumping into the well. She got the same rushing sensation over her, of light and sound, a tingly feeling rushing down her spine as she floated though her magic portal, until she was at the bottom of the well in Inuyasha's forest. She looked up at the sky. Same sky. 'Well what did you expect?' She thought to herself. She had only been gone six years, though it seemed like eternity. She looked at the vines that twined around the well. Same vines. 'I wonder if they're as strong as they used to be,' she wondered, and was just about to grab one with her soft hand when she heard voices.  
  
"Mamma's not gonna like it that were here Yuji! She gonna catch us and then were dead, so lets leave!!" It sounded like the voice of a male child, probably around the age of five.  
  
"Oh pipe down Taisho! I told you she is not gonna catch us! And she bein a meanie by restricting us from it anyway. I wanna see what I'm not aloud to," Said a frustrated voice, probably of the same age and gender as Taisho.  
  
Then there was a third voice, probably that of a three-year-old girl. "Ume want mamma! UME WANT MAMMA! WHAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Taisho looked at Yuji in frustration. "Oh look! Now you made Ume cry! YOU'RE the meanie!  
  
Kagome's mind raced. Who were these children? And why were they being restricted from Inuyasha's forest? Had he turned evil again? Kagome wore a look of horror at the thought. She didn't even know if he was still alive. 'No!' she said to herself! 'No!" don't you dare even think that!' Her thoughts ran backed to the children, and she decided confronting them was best. 'I mean,' she thought 'How surprised can they be? I'm sure they've heard all about me in the past years! They might know me as "the girl with the strange Kimono." I don't think they'll be frightened at all!'  
  
Oh how wrong she was.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a freak in weird clothes!! RUN!" Taisho screamed in utter horror.  
  
Yuji took out a small sharp dagger and thrusted it into his grip, aimed right at Kagome. "Are you and evil yokai? I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Ume screamed "Ume and brothers run! Run run run!" before taking of over the hills followed by a frightened Taisho and reluctant Yuji. And again, Kagome was alone, amongst the beautiful spring scenery of Inuyasha's forest.  
  
(A/N: Don't mind me. I'm just sailing away to fluffy land. LALALA! Hurray for fluff!)  
  
But was she so alone? Inside her, she felt an energy. Pulsing and bulging, throbbing and thumping, in her heart and throat, her mind and finger tips. It surrounded her, ornate and perfect, begging her to join it. And it was coming closer. Suddenly, the children's strange actions were a thing of the past (A/N: well, they literally ARE a thing of the past, but you know what I mean ^_^) and she cared only for the energy, only for the one thing that made her fell so good inside. She had gotten dizzy so she sat on the well, her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
He felt it. It was there. Everywhere. Inside him, around him, living. It was swirling and dancing, it smelled sweet, like strawberries and almond, mixed in the wind like a unique orange dove, flying around him, cooing and teasing his sense of smell. He wanted to go to it, be with it. He loved it. He was drunk and dizzy on it. And he ran, ran to be with his love.  
  
And he flew though the forest, blind to everything but the scent, dieing to be with it, wanting. Just pure want.  
  
And she wanted it as well. The energy around her was stupifiying. But it was made to please her, and it was very very good.  
  
Inuyasha could not believe his sense of smell. Kagome had come back? Even after all of their intricate decisions? It couldn't be that. 'No.' He thought to himself as he ran though the forest, 'It couldn't be that.' but he honestly didn't care. Kagome was back! It was one of the most wonderful things that could have happened! However. If she had come back. That probably meant something was wrong.  
  
But again, he did not care. For when he saw her, sitting on the well, his heart stopped with happiness. She was back, for real, for sure, and he suddenly realized just how much he missed her, just how much he needed her. She looked so beautiful. it was as if she hadn't changed a bit. He hair was flowing, black and beautiful as it always had. She wore a navy blue mini skirt and with a white sweater, only a bit different than her schools uniform that she had worn all those years.  
  
Kagome looked at him trying to think in words how she felt inside. She wanted to say she was ecstatically happy, she wanted to say she was deep in passion and love at the sight of him. But joy overwhelmed her and all she could get out was "Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Inuyasha." as she ran to his arms. He picked her up and was laughing, kissing her again and again, smiling and grinning, unable to speak, let alone comprehend any of his problems. She was back. back in his life. And there was no way he was going to let her go now.  
  
A/N I have writers block everyone! I'm not quite sure what to write next. But I'm trying! I think I'm gonna write something about those kids. Oh man will you be surprised when you find out who THEY are! Ok people. you know what to do! Push the little blue button! (yes Edom, the buttom is back ^_^) You know you want to. 


	5. Not the Same

S/N: HI!!!! Sorry I havent updated in a wile. I got baned for 8 days. don't ask. ^_^ I would just like to say that all the stuff I say about both human and yokai genes is totally fictional, I really know nothing about genes, I failed that subject. ^_^  
  
  
  
Now, on to the fic. ENJOY!  
  
Finally, after about 30 seconds of this twirling and joy they plopped down on the grass, kneeling, unable to speak though they're panting. "Ka- Kagome." Inuyasha sputtered. You came back." He looked at her, eyes filled with newly drained angst, and hugged her in the same manor he had when he had told her to leave, long before they even knew that much about naraku (A/N: aka episode 19 ^_^), long before he told her how he felt. and he shook, eyes closed, and whispered, so softly and slowly, "Why? Why did you come back? I thought we decided. Yesterday was her sixth birthday. Did she really.?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome wispered though tears, Inuyasha putting his arm around her. "She really really did."  
  
~*~Flashback  
  
Kagome was in deep trouble.  
  
"No!" she whispered to herself "That can't be." She turned to look at Inuyasha, sleeping peacefully beside her. A hanyou. She examined his ears, teeth, hair and claws, sunken into the uneasy feeling of her child being the same. They was nothing she deeply disliked about the idea of her daughter/son being a quarter yokai, she thought it would be unique, and possibly bring a greater rapport between herself and Inuyasha. She would not only be part of her own family, but would now also have on of her own, bringing utter unity to all who were involved. Oh how she did love Inuyasha.  
  
But yet, there were greater barriers blocking her road to happiness. When could her child live? If by any chance she was born with even the remote features of a yokai, she would not be able to live in the currant era; people would put her in a zoo! But her child couldn't live in the feudal era either. Just think of how Inuyasha was treated! Yokais would never consider him an equal. yet humans still feared him. Just think of how they would react to Kagome and Inuyasha's child! Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He would have to know sooner of later anyway.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up!" She hissed, shaking him gently around the shoulders. "Wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha indeed awoke, and looking up at her with tired silted eyes, "Ka. Kagome? What is it? What are you so worried about that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me?" He sat up cross-legged, blinking in the dark light, shaking his head, and then added, "You know we have to fight Naraku tomorrow."  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said though desperate tears "I'm pregnant."  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly wide-awake; jaw dropped all the way to the way to the ground, eyes as wide in disbelief. "WHAT? But I thought. You. Oich.. I don't believe this."  
  
"Believe it!" She hissed, trying hard to keep her voice down. "No one else knows except my mother and I. Inuyasha. Do you know how dangerous it would be for a quarter yokai to be living in your time? Just think of how they treat you! And my time. My time is just out of the question, and you sure as hell better know why!" Kagome's voice was now high above a whisper, threatening to awake their friends, rising and rising with every desperate stab at the problem laid out in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground as if he were in deep thought. "I. I know about this. There have been few actual documented quarter yokai's in my time, but for all of them the story has been the same. You see, yokai bloodlines do not work the same as human ones. If a yokai (my father) and human (my mother) have a child, you get a hanyou. However, if a hanyou (me) and human (you) have a child, it is not a simple as the child will be a quarter yokai. In most cases, the human genes have overwhelmed the yokai genes and the child had appeared all human, when really, there are ressive yokai genes in their blood that can only possibly appear in their pup if that child mates with a yokai or hanyou. This overwhelming of genes has appeared in 19 out of 20 cases, which is to say, our child will most likely appear all human, in which case, it will be eligible to live in your time."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Umm. since when did you know so much about genes in yokais? And although this all makes sense, I don't think I want to expose her/him to the feudal era." She looked out the doorway, into the dusty night. "It's just to dangerous."  
  
She looked back at Inuyasha, and although there was sadness and pain etched into his face, she could tell he agreed. "Yes. Of course. You will leave, never to return, living with our child, thinking of me everyday, making our child think that their father died from one of those odd monsters of your time. Curs, are they?"  
  
Kagome chuckled at his ignorance. "Cars."  
  
"But Kagome," Inuyasha said childishly "If you do leave, when will I see you again?" With that, he picked her up in his arms, bringing his face close to hers, saying softly, "You know I will miss you so.'  
  
"When our child id fifteen. That was when I came here, that is when s/he will come here."  
  
"Alright. I can wait for the safety of our child'  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. "Just tell me one more thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"What happened to that one out of 20 where the gene overwhelming did not take place?"  
  
"Well. I'm pretty sure that even in that case the child was born with al the features of a normal human. He grew like that until, he was six, and then, about 12 hours before the actual time when he was supposed to turn six, his parents saw a strange silver light swirling and reflecting off his hands and head. Then, at then time of his birth, he instantaneously sprouted cat ears and claws (he was a quarter cat demon) wile his strength tripled."  
  
"Do you think that will happen to our child?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Nah" Inuyasha said, and then added, "You should probably go now. I don't want Naraku to kill you now, being pregnant with our first child and all." He kissed her deeply. "Me neither." Kagome admitted, kissing him back. "But must I leave now?"  
  
"I know how you feel. Now you know what went on inside my heard every time you went back to your time to take a test of do you home work or whatever."  
  
"I sure do. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Promise you won't die on me?"  
  
"Promise. As long as you make certain you come back to me when our child is fifteen."  
  
She kissed him again. "Promise." And with that, she turned and journeyed to the well, not once looking back, and as she walked and he watched, the word 'promise' whispered into the wind all around them, gusting away as Kagome left, for the very last time.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback  
  
Kagome thrusted herself in to Inuyasha's strong embrace. "What are we going to do." She said slowly, calmed by his sweet words and soft touch.  
  
"I- I'm not sure. We need to talk about this intelligently. Why don't we go back to the village? I'm sure you're dying to see everyone, they all miss you, and you probably have a lot of questions." Inuyasha stood up, her following, and added, "I do as well."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Ok!"  
  
They started walking; conversing, Kagome not being able to wait for answers to her many question. "How is everyone? Is everyone still.. alive? I mean of my friends?" Kagome looked at him in fright, worried, not once this thought crossing her mind in the first place.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Luckily she would not have to be disappointed. "Everyone's fine, but we sure as hell weren't when we finished fighting Naraku! Miroku had a deep gash in his right arm (S/N: the one with the wind tunnel), Sessshomuru got some pretty bad third degree burns trying to protect Rin, Shippou was poisoned, and Sango took a huge blow to the head, giving her a concussion." Inuyasha looked at the ground, and then added a bit quieter, "She almost died."  
  
Kagome's eyebrows raised in question. "Gods I leave you guys alone for six years and you practically kill yourselves!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's alright Kagome, everything's fine now." And then, without warning, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply saying, "I missed you soooooo much."  
  
Kagome wriggled out of his embrace, giggling, whispering, "Me to." Before kissing him back. It was so strange, Kagome had been so scared before, scared of telling him, scared of the future, scared of the unknown, even scared of those cute little children she had met just a second ago. 'Oh yea those kids!' She thought to herself. When Inuyasha and her had finally stopped telling each other how much they had missed each other, she asked "Inuyasha? I saw some kids in your forest when I came out of the well; I think their names were Taisho, Yuij, and Ume. They freaked when they saw me. Would you happen to know who they are?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled mischievously. "So." He said to her "You've met Sango and Mirouku's kids."  
  
S/N: Oich! I like that word. Anywho, HIT THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! 


	6. AHHHHHHH!

Ohayou everyone.. Sorry this is such a short chapter. I've had a lot on my mind recently, but I'll try to right more in the future.  
  
Chapter 6, AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Thoughts race though Kagome's head. They were crazy thoughts, wild questions and surprised unconscious ideas. They were not in words, oh no, they did not have time to be! They flew fast all throughout Kagome's mind, racing down her face, mixing her emotions, making her image appear in different strange expressions. She wanted to tell Inuyasha, tell him what she was thinking and feeling, tell him how crazy what he had just said to her was, ask him all those questions. But she couldn't seem to put it into words. So all that came out, and strangely seemed to sum up what she had intended to say in the first place, was "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, please calm down! It's ok!" Inuyasha was waving his hand in front! Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes were wide and dazed, she was slightly flinching, and she looked a bit as if she had almost been hit by a truck. She suddenly shook her head, looked at Inuyasha, and with a quick expression change, said. "Sorry, I just can't believe they finally got together! This is great!" She smiled with her eyes closed. 'She looks so kawaii when she does that!' Inuyasha thought happily.  
  
They walked though the forest and to the village, Inuaysha telling Kagome about various things that had changed in the past six years. He talked about the village, about how it had been getting stronger and how the people there weren't so poor anymore. He talked about the way Sango and Miroku had fallen in love. "After we killed Naraku, Sango was out cold from her concussion. Mrioku ran over to her, so frightened that she was dead, when he picked her up he didn't even groupe her. When he felt for a heart beat, he found she was still alive, and was so pleased he still didn't gorupe her. He stayed by her side, scared to death he would lose her, for two days, feeding her and making sure she was warm. (S/N: With blankets, NOT himself.) When she awoke, I told her everything, how Miroku had been so caring and concerned, and not ever tried to grope her the whole time. She was touched by this and impulsively hugged him. He was, of course, totally unprepared, and didn't grope her. This surprised Sango and she blushed and it was then he realized that he could win Sango's heart if he stopped grouping her. You can probably guess the rest."  
  
Kagome smiled "Yes, I can."  
  
They reached the village, and to Kagome's surprise, passed right by Kaede's hut. Kagome did not question, but followed Inuyasha to a rather large hut. He walked in telling Kagome to wait outside. She heard his strong voice, telling the people inside to come out because there was someone here to see them. She felt warmth inside her to hear Sango's suspicious voice replying positively, and Miroku's voice agreeing.  
  
From then on, things seemed to happen fast, but at the same time going in a rhythmic slow motion. Before she knew it, Kagome was in a bear hug embrace with her good friend Sango, laughing and sputtering out nonsense phrases such as "I missed you!!" and "I'm so happy your back!!" or "Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh!!" Kagome even hugged Miroku.  
  
~*~ Ten minutes later  
  
"So. lemme get this strait. this girl named Kagome is from the future, came out of a well, fell in love with Inuyasha, got pregnant, went back to her time, didn't come back for six years, and now is back because her child is showing sighs of being a demon?"  
  
Sango nodded her head at Yuji.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me???" Yuji questioned with a cheated pout.  
  
Sango gave a tired look to Taisho. "I didn't want you to go tiring to do time travel and ask me a million questions. I was really just trying to protect you."  
  
Taisho crossed his little arms and pouted deeper. Sango went about scolding him, and soon Inuyasha and Miroku were involved.  
  
"Be good!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You don't want mamma to have to use her boomerang thingy!"  
  
"Yuji, you sit down and behave!"  
  
"WAHAAAA!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"Hey stop that!"  
  
"Grrrr.."  
  
"STOP THAT!"  
  
Kagome chucked at her friends. As they all sat there, disputing and scolding, Kagome truly looked at them. They all looked pretty much the same.. older.. more mature... (S/N: In Miroku's case at least ^_^ Inuyasha didn't look so childish; he had grown in so many ways. It was then that she realized that the two boys were identical twins. They both had thick black hair just like their parents, and their sister had long black hair already, although she was only two. It made Kagome think about her own daughter. her hair was short, about down to her chin, Aina had always liked it like that. 'Oh yeah!' Kagome just remembered Aina. She looked at the mangled group and said "Guys?"  
  
No answer, as they fought and disputed like cats and dogs.  
  
"You guys?!?"  
  
Still no answer  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, all of them stopped fighting and looked at her with huge eyes, just a little shocked at Kagome's sudden change of tone.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Good. Now that you're all actually listening to me, why don't we have some 'grown-up' talk, shall we?"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuaysha just knodded their heads as the children just blinked, still taken by shock.  
  
S/N: Ok, since I have a sever case of writers block, I'm thinking of doing some more Inuyasha fanfic. So far, I have just been siting here rubbing my temples trying to think of something elses to put into this story. So far, I have come up with nothing, though I promise I will eventually finish this story.  
  
Therefore, I am thinking of doing some more writing whenever I get writers block. These are my ideas, wich YOU, yes YOU should vote for wich one you want me to write.  
  
Choice A: Cooking with the cast of Inuyasha: This would basically be just a cooking show with the cast of Inuaysha on it. Lol, that should be fun to right. ^_^  
  
Choice B: Camp Kagome: Uh oh! Kagome's going to camp! What should Inuayasha do? Follow her? How the heck's he gonna do that?  
  
Chocie C: Sesshomoru?: This is baisically just the story of Inuayasha told exept Shessy in pinned to the tree when Kagome comes, instead of Inuyasha. Still a Kagi/Inu fic, thou.  
  
Choice D: So cute!: What would happen if Kagome had gone down the well when she was five instead of fifteen? Hehehe.  
  
Choice E: I-just-sit-here-rubbing-my-temples-with-writers-block: No one better pick this one!  
  
Well, chose wisely. And remember, if you don't review by voting, I might not write what YOU wanna read! That would be sad! So REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx a millon times! ^_^ 


	7. A note from tha author

NOTE: IN CASE YOU HADENT NOTICED, THIS STORY IS VERY VERY VERY BAD. PLEASE EXCUSE IT'S BAD-NESS. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A BETTER VERSION. PLEASE STAND BY. NEW VERSION WILL BE BETTER AND MORE FREAQUENTLY UPDATED. PLEASE STAND BY.  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
-SilberEngel aka Kitci 


End file.
